Adele
Adele is a superstar who was born in England and lived there till 2013. She was raised by her mother after her father left when she was only two years old. She soon developed interest in music and started singing to her mother. Adele wrote her first song at the age of 16 and after finishing college she started pursuing a career as a singer. Her unique voice soon made her totally famous all around the world. In 2011 she started dating her future husband Simon Konecki and in October 2012 they had their first child Angelo. However, in February 2013 she decided it was time for her to see the world and so she took her husband and son and together they went to Charmedsity. She was first noticed by Edward Scissorhands in March while he was taking his daughter to see the animals in the zoo. Adele was quite the smoker back then and smoked two at once. She got offended when Aria said she looked like an elephant so she took her small family and they left the town for a while. Then in May they came back and rented a house. However, Adele decided she wanted to live on her own for a while and so she started looking for a place to stay. Of course, she didn't want to be all by herself and so she broke into Ian Somerhalder's house, found herself a room and started living there. She soon became good friends with Panic and Vanessa. Adele continued speaking in English and refused to stop even when it turned out she could speak Bulgarian, Spanish, Russian and German, as well. For a time she wanted Vanessa to cook healthy meals for her but often forgot she was on diet and ate all in sight. Adele is known for breaking chairs while trying to sit in them and that's why Ian always makes her sit on the couch as it is harder to break. One day, the big bad vampire took her and his children for a walk. He introduced the singer to Alex but Adele didn't pay much attention since what's in the fridge was more interesting. During their walk Adele also crashed into some children and broke a bench but she just laughed about it. Adele also liked to mock the skinny people around her and showed off her high self-esteem which made Ian and Francisco like her. However, Adele was also crazy about her beauty and even used one of Ian's bottles with blood to make her skin super soft. It turned out nicely even though the blood started irritating her skin and it smelled like iron for the whole day but Adele didn't mind at all. She even proposed to Panic to dye her hair with blood but the latter refused and Adele just used a normal hair dye. She also liked singing to her new 'family' and getting to know the vampire kind. However, soon Adele decided she was too fat since everyone around her was skinny. She went to the skinniest one - Alex - for help and followed her advice.The singer started drinking lots of water and ate healthy but with no success. She went to the olympic pool that Francisco owned and Alex taught her to swim. Adele even started eating the infamous cabbage soup but wanted results so badly she went to puke it all after she ate. This didn't last long and soon Adele realized she was getting more and more tired and just accepted her body and big booty. One day, she was found lying lifelessly on her bed by Panic. The housemaid announced the singer dead to Francisco who went to see the dead woman. He simply said she'll wake up a vampire and shrugged Adele's death off. However, when she woke up few minutes later, she said she wasn't a vampire and she had just died because there was a chance of Taylor Swift taking her award. 'I've got my Grammys to take care of, darling, I won't die.' she said to Panic and so she escaped death whenever it was close to her. Even when she, Panic, Pupsi and Derek went to a swamp to look for the person bothering Panic every damn night. It turned out Adele was pretty strong when she carried Panic and even ran with her on her shoulder. However when anyone asks Adele to do any kind of hard work she just says she can't and she doesn't have the muscles for it. And also, she never turns into a vampire even though Francisco had fed her blood before. When she, Panic, Pupsi and Derek went to their summer holiday, Adele had truly lots of fun. She sunbathed naked, ate a lot of junk food and even met Austin Carlile. She liked him and started going out with him. However, when Panic opened up the bottom of the sea, Austin had gone missing and Adele thought he was down in the water with Natalie. So she jumped down there to look for him. She was missing him so badly that she actually turned bitter and started calling everyone a bitch which was totally normal for her but Panic got offended. The people down there knew Adele and wanted her autograph even on their asses. She ran away from them and accidentally found Austin and rescued him. The group found their way out when they found a climber who climbed a called for Derek who helped with magic. At the end everyone was okay and Adele could relax again. The group came back to CWS in the beginning of August and Austin also moved to be closer to Addie. The two dated and often had sleepovers at the Somerhalders' house. On November 11th 2014, the couple got married. It was a beautiful and unique wedding outside of the city. Afterwards, the two moved in to live together in their own house where they created music together. In August 2016 Adele found out she was pregnant with their first child. Category:Characters